Finding Myself In You
by Poopsi17
Summary: Leah finds herself feeling worthless at the end of the Volturi non battle. Jacob being the kind Alpha he is sets Leah free, only if she promises to keep in contact. Letting Seth find himself finishing school and Leah off to a new start many states away Leah is drug back to La 'Push when heartbreaking news is threw upon her.
1. Let It Go

_I do not own Twilight... If I did.. Well you guys are reading to see what Id change anyway right?! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Shout out to my beta and friend AStory2tell _

* * *

><p>I watch the retreating bodies and my heart starts working again. I turn my head toward my brother and give him a big, wolfy smile. I could feel relief flooding through me and I knew Sam's pack was feeling the same thing. Jacob licks my face and bumps his shoulder against Seth's. He greets Embry and Quil with a friendly knock to their shoulders, too.<p>

_Guys, I think this will be the one and only time I say I'm happy we didn't fight vampires today, _says Jacob, feeling ecstatic about not losing a life today.

_Oh, I definitely know this is my one and only time, _growls Quil.I snort out a laugh. _ I can't wait to go hug my Claire-bear! _

Jacob lets out a barking laughter as he pads along; we had started back toward the Cullen's now. _Everybody take the day off! Go home to your parents and to Miss Princess Claire! I know we all said our goodbyes today. _Jacob momentarily loses the thought and memories of his family's sobbing faces are broadcast to us. He quickly shakes his head, clearing away the memory and continues. _I'm so glad to say I haven't lost anyone today. I love each and every one of you. _He looks us all in our eyes. _Let's all meet up at Sue's for breakfast tomorrow morning. _

_Wait. Does mom know about this? _Seth asks, completely serious.

_We haven't been over to your mom's in weeks with the training going on. Our only time was right before the fight; we all said our simple goodbyes just in case. I think she'd be more than happy to have us eating her out of a home again_, answered Embry.

Embry had a point. I couldn't wait to get home. I knew as soon as I got home it was going to be a crying fest between mom, myself, and Seth. Seth would eventually maneuver himself away and leave mom and me alone. She makes me soft! Or, maybe I'm just myself around my mother. She always did know how to look past my more rough-around-the-edges masks.

I look over at Seth and see him thinking about Mom.

About Dad.

_Dad would be so proud of you. _I say, walking over to Seth and leaning against him.

_You too, Leah, _he says and then nips my ear. _Don't go soft on me now._

_Me? Never, _I huff.

Jacob rolled his eyes at us and barks, _Like I said, go home to your loved ones. We'll meet at the Clearwater's for breakfast, and then head over to Sam's to see the rest of our brothers. _

We all ran off after that and for once I didn't complain about going over to Sam's. Two days ago I had given Emily my goodbyes and told her that I had forgiven her.

_**~Flashback~**_

"I have to do this Jacob. I love her."

"I know. Come on let's see if we can catch Sam out here." Jacob says and puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me to the border separating the Black Pack and the Cullens from the Uley Pack and the rest of the reservation.

We reach the border and Jared comes around a tree as a large wolf. He spots us and disappears back into the forest to change forms. We wait a moment until he emerges, still pulling pants up and around his waist.

"How many times do we have to say you can come over any time? You don't have to wait for permission?" Jared scolds us—or at least tries to.

Jacob chuckles and nods his head, agreeing. "Yeah, I know, but it's just a formality. Anyway, is Sam out? I .." he looks over at me, "_We _need to talk to him."

Jared scratches his head and stares at Jacob's arm around me. I notice and try to pull away, but he holds on and looks down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um. You're not here to tell him you and Leah are...you know…together?" he asks.

"Sam, please." says Jacob, ignoring the question and keeping his arm around me.

"Right." Jared moves back into the trees to save his modesty and his shorts as he phases, disappearing to tell Sam that we're waiting for him.

Sam shows up a couple of minutes later. Jacob and I are arguing about him not letting me go. He still hasn't let me go.

"Come on, Leah. It's just comfort. I'm comforting you." Jacob is determined to drive me crazy. He's squeezing me a little too tightly.

"Jake, you're hurting me." I say, glaring at him.

"You'll heal."

Sam interrupts us before I can reply. "Jacob. Leah. What can I do for you? We were just setting out the duties to be done when the vampires come."

"Good, good. How is that going?" Jacob makes small talk and I pinch him. "Right. Anyways, Leah just wanted to ask you something."

"I…uh…I want to talk to Em… Before the fight." I say looking down at the ground. It felt weird asking for permission to speak to my cousin. But the way I've acted since they both left me…Well, I knew why Jacob suggested we run it by Sam first.

He just nods his head in understanding. "She'll be happy to see you again." He has a confused look in his eyes when he looks over Jacob and me. I just roll my eyes. Jacob still hasn't let me go. "I'll go tell her to prepare for you."

I just nod my head and watch as he phases to go to Emily. When he's gone, Jacob and I walk in silence toward Emily's home. We're about ten minutes from her house when I stop walking and turn to Jacob.

"I've got it from here." I needed to collect my thoughts a little more before I see Emily.

"You sure you don't want to part off a little closer?" Questions my oh-so-hovering Alpha.

"No. I need a little me time before I get there."

"Ok. I'll be here when you get out." I just nod my head and keep walking.

_What was I going to say to Emily?_ We hadn't had a real conversation since before Sam had even imprinted on her. I hadn't even seen or spoken to her since I left to join Jacob's pack, but I still felt the need to say my goodbyes to her. If I died on that battlefield, I wanted her to know that I loved her, that I forgave her and that I would fight for her to make sure Sam came back home.

I see her little cottage break into view. I take a deep breath_. I can do this_. I stop at the stairs before walking onto the porch and knock. I hear Emily take a deep breath and know that she is just as nervous as I am. She opens the door and her smile just radiates all over her. She's almost glowing.

"Hey Em." I offer a little awkwardly. She pauses for just a moment before giving me a quick hug and releasing me just as fast.

"Sorry! I just haven't seen you in what seems like years…." she says and pushes me inside.

"It's ok."

I look around the home. Nothing has changed really, but something about it seems more lived in than the last time I'd been there. She sits down on one of the couches and I sit opposite her in another.

"So. I don't really know how to say this the right way so I'm just going to go for it."

She nods her head and leans her elbows on her knees, resting her chin in her hands.

"In a few days, we'll be fighting a very powerful coven of vampires." She nods her head again. "It may be my last chance to tell you that I do forgive you." Her eyes go wide and she sits up straight. I see the tears forming in her eyes so I rush out what I have left to say. "I love you Em and I forgive you and Sam. Being in Jacob's pack has giving me space to think everything through and not having to listen to Sam in my head has been a plus. I love you and Sam and I'm glad you have each other. If it gets bad out there I want you to know that I will fight 'til my last breath to have Sam come home to you."

Emily has tears streaming down her face as she nods along to what I've said. She jumps up as I finish and does what I figure she's been wanting to do since I started. She hugs me. She sobs out loud. She tells me thank you in-between breaths. Her head is buried in my neck and she's gripping me so tightly that my head is forced down against her shoulder. I finally let a few tears slip and the knot in my throat goes away. Emily pulls away and grabs some Kleenex's that I think she put out before I came. She knew tears would be involved.

"Leah, you have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that. To know that you don't—" she hiccups before continuing"—hate me and that you don't hate us. I can't even explain to you…"

She looks down and then places my hands on her stomach. I looked up in her eyes and realize where exactly the glow I'd seen earlier was coming from. I choke on a sob.

"We found out last week. I don't want you to just bring Sam home to me. I want you to bring everyone home. Bring our family home. Because this baby isn't going to be raised right if the pack isn't here with it."

I nod and pulled Emily to me again and let the tears flow out. I stayed there for another hour or so before calling it a night, our tears completely spent. Sam was waiting to come home, giving us our private time. By the end of it all, we were laughing and joking around, proving to me just how much I'd missed her.

I walk back towards the Cullen's. I pass the spot I'd left Jacob at earlier and let out a sigh when I noticed he'd left.

"What are you sighing about?" Jacob says climbing off of a boulder tucked away out of sight. He puts his arm around me again and looks down, frowning. "Hey. You were crying? You ok?" He stops us and turns me to him.

I look at him and smile. "I'm fine. Just where I need to be." I wrap my arm around his torso and he replaces his around my shoulders and we head home.

_~End Of Flashback~_

Seth and I sit on the porch of our house looking at each other, knowing that when we walk in the house, we would be filled with hugs and tears. After a moment, I get up and open the door. We walk in to see Mom and Billy staring at a television that wasn't even on, it's screen dark and desolate. Mom looks over in surprise and sees us. There's a second of silence and then she bursts out crying and flings herself on us.

* * *

><p>AN So tell me how you guys are feeling with the story? Huge shout out to my friend and Beta AStory2Tell! we've been brainstorming this idea together for the most part, she's given really good feedback and ideas! Go Review and tell me what you like, don't like, and what you want to see happen!

xoxo Alexandria


	2. Your the one Or so its told

The following weeks came with ease, and a hint of frustration. Most of the wolf's didn't notice it. Somehow being busy with a new imprint didn't distract Jacob enough. He knew. He always knew. And keeping it from him was becoming hard. Not that I was really even hiding anything significant. I just didn't feel like myself anymore. I felt like a normal kid in the special Ed classroom. I needed more. I had learned all I could and needed more.

I needed to talk to someone about this. Who better to talk to then your mom. And two of the other council leaders.

"I don't know. I just, I don't feel like I'm needed here anymore. The Packs have more than enough wolves to protect the tribe, and honestly after the Volturi I don't think vampires even want to come to the northwestern states."

"But baby why do you want to leave? Where will you go? I can't.. We can't give you money to go to live. If you stayed here we could get you your own house for free. Fix it up, You'd only have to pay bills. We feed you already. Just, Help me help you. If you stay I can help you." My mother said laying a hand on my knee. I held her hands and in mine and looked solely at her when I spoke.

"You did all you could do for me, Now its time to see what I can do for me. I appreciate everything done for me but I just don't feel like I belong anymore. This is my home and always will be, But the boys will imprint and stop phasing. They will grow old and die and i'll be stuck running the town with Jareds' great-grandchildren. I just want to go explore a little before my Godsend destiny is set in stone."

"Leah, It's not fact that you wont imprint. maybe" I cut my mom short but squeezing her hand and shaking my head. "Ok." She finally complied.

I looked at Old Quil and Billy for their answer. They looked at each other then back at me. "Give us two hours time. When you come back we will have the answer you seek." Old Quil spoke. I nodded my head and gave a small smile as I left Old Quil's house. It's the only house I didn't have to worry about wolves walking in and hearing us. Quil was with Claire for the weekend babysitting while her mother went to the Makkah res.

I walked off feeling a small sense of hope. Even if the answer was yes, the only one that could let me go would be Jacob. His answer was definite. With the councils answer it just made my argument better. It would let Jake know It wasnt just me who thought this was a good Idea.

_~Meanwhile at the bat cave... I mean Old Quil's house ~_

"Sue, it would bring them together. We all know absence makes the heart grow fonder." Billy Black says to Sue.

"This is not Date a Wolf dot-com. We are not a dating service. My daughter wants to leave to find herself. Not to make Jacob realize shes his mate." Sue huffs.

"No but its destiny for them to be together. You know that!" Old Quil exclaims towards Sue.

"Well Jesus Quil let's go push them in each others lap why don't we? I thought we couldn't have a hand in any of the relations of the packs destiny?" Snapped an angry Sue.

"We know she's just running because Emily is pregnant. She doesn't want to be around her when she thinks she can't bear children."

She slowly turns her head towards Billy and narrows her eyes. "My daughter is not running. Lets make that clear now. Of course she doesn't want to be around now, Can you blame her? She has given them her blessing and now she wants to go out and explore."

"We aren't blaming anyone Sue, Just stating facts. Fact is if we told Leah about her prophecy would she stay? Yes. If we told her that we know who all the wolves will imprint on would she listen? Yes. If we told her that her and Jacob will be the saving of us will she belive me? No, because she's your daughter and she's stubborn as a mule." Old Quil finishes up laughing.

"Right. She is my daughter and her first question is going to be why didn't anyone stop her from dating Sam if we all knew and second why did Jacob imprint on a halfy when it doesn't show that in the prophecy?" Crossing her hands over her chest she feels as if she just won her own battle.

Billy takes his face in his hands and rubs his temples then his eyes. "You know Harry did everything in his power to break them up. He pulled a gun on Sam but Leah insisted Harry was just being a father and didnt mean it. You know we tried to separate them, We even put them on different schedules in school, they still found ways." Billy lets out a loud sigh then continues. "As for _Renesme _I don't trust those leeches, I don't care how my son feels, he's wrong. I think they put a spell on him." He says in all seriousness.

"Billy they are _Vampires _not _Witches._"

"Yes but" Old Quil started shaking his long pointy finger in the air and started smiling. "But the vampires already have whatever you want to call it that attracts humans to them, to make it easier for them to feed I suppose. But the little demon child is different. Shes more powerful but also weaker than the vampires. Whose to say her attracting-ness isn't more powerful? She blends in better and people like her more. Honestly they are all attached to the mutant about the same as Jacob. Anyone that comes in contact with her loves her instantly, you know if they don't know what she's made of. Or in Jacob and Seth's case if they know and don't care."

Sue rolls her eyes. "You guys are going to be pulling shit out of your ass for the next hour aren't you? Anything to make me say yes? I'm saying yes for my daughter. Not for the tribe and not for Jacob. Understand that."

* * *

><p>Walking the streets of La' Push smiling from ear to ear I bet everyone was looking at me crazy. But I didn't care. Not today. Moments ago I got my answer from the council and even though they were all acting weird and my mother was rolling her eyes the whole time Billy spoke to me I didn't ask any questions. Although I was warned that Jacob might not take it to well. I had to tread carefully with him if I really wanted to leave. I however didn't feel that way about it. I knew Jacob would have strong feelings for me leaving but only because he's an idiot that doesn't know how to run anything on his own. Convincing him that he would live just fine without me always telling him which side was up is going to be the hard part.<p>

I walk up to the Cullen's house and lightly tap on the door. It quickly opens with little Alice standing behind it. "Bout time you showed up, we've been expecting you." She says as she smiles and pulls me inside. Almost everyone is in the living room. Except Carlisle and Bella but I remember mom saying her and Charlie are having a day to themselves to work on some stuff. I hope she doesn't kill him...

"Ummmm I thought you couldn't see us?" I ask with obvious confusion upon my face.

Jacob rolls his eyes across the room and answers me, "She apparently can see some kind of _stuff _around her blank future when we come around now." Jacob flings his hands around in the air trying to explain.

"Aura. It's like an aura around when you show up in my vision. Of course I can't see you still but it's getting a little better. It's not completely blank anymore. More like fuzzy." I put my hand on my hip wanting her to explain that nonsense to me. "Oh right. When Kate was teaching Bella about expanding her talents Edward asked about mine. Hypothetically Kate said I should be able to see you wolves. It's just easier for me to see vampires and humans because I was both but for me to be able to see you guys I ned to focus, try and practice. As long as I practice the easier it will come just like how Bella can throw her shield better now. But that is a hypothetical. But so far its been a little better. The slightest things have made me want to try harder!" Alice almost picks me up with excitement. I don't know when her hands got around me but I smacked her arm a couple of times to let her know that I was not feeling this.

"Right," I turn to Jacob remembering that im not really here for a social visit. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah" He jumps up and squeezes Nessie's hand. We walk outside and sit on the porch. "Whats up?"

I take a deep breath. I turn and look in his eyes as I say, "I don't want to be here anymore Jake."

**A/N** **Soooo how'd you guys like that? Comment tell me what you think of the prophecy and about Alice. Review review review !**

**!Answering Reviews!**

**MariaOne: **_You are doing better than most, it is good and the story seems like it is going somewhere. I never felt like Leah owed Sam/Emily anything and they should have said something like "we need to talk". _

**Me:** _I don't feel like Leah owes her anything, I think Leah owes it to her self to let go. Im glad you are enjoying it and hope you continue!_

**ShadowCub:** _See this is what pisses me off Leah making nice with everyone, Emily took her man! And Leah once again being the doormat._

**Me: **_I don't ever want Leah to look like a doormat. I write Leah fanfic because of the fact I see her as strong. Like I said previously I just think its time to let go for herself so that when she does move on ( And she will ) That who she moves on with wont think of her as still wanting him. She is saying her goodbyes, she did think she was going to die. You tend to mend bridges in that kind of setting. I hope you do continue reading and know that Leah will never be the doormat in my fanfic! _


	3. The Map

~ So sorry for the long wait! ~

We sat on the porch for what felt like hours after I told him; in silence. He said only one thing after I finished explaining why I wanted to leave and why it would be ok for me to go. _Hmm_. That's all I got from him and that was thirty-seven minutes ago.

"Jake?" He had his head down fumbling with his hands.

"Yeah?" He looked up at me.

"I can't leave if you don't let me. You being alpha and all."

"Oh... Right." He turns his head back to watching his hands.

We sit there for a couple more minutes of silence before he slaps his hands on his pants and looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"Id never hold you back from anything" I interrupt him with a hug. He hugs me back but pushes me to sit back down." But, I do expect you to keep in contact or I will order you back." He says and tries to look mean but looks more scared of my reaction.

I just laugh at him and agree with him. I give him another hug and he accepts it. Wraping his arms around me he pulls me even closer and puts his head in my hair.

"When are you leaving?" He whispers in my hair.

We pull away but still have ahold of each other. "A couple of weeks? I still have to pack and find out where I'll be going and where I'll be staying." I say thinking of all the things I have to get in order before I actually leave.

"Who all knows yet?" He asks while pulling me back to him. He rest his head back on my head.

"The council." I hear him take in a deep breath and I continue. "I just wanted the permission from them first so If you didn't see it my way, the council would be on my side."

"I guess."

Edward clears his throat behind us and we jump away from each other.

"What the fuck?" I yell at him.

He raises his hands up in defense and laughs. "Sorry I didn't realize you two where so out of it. I was just coming to say you should have Rose check out your car before you head out. She's the best with vehicles."

"Ugh... Sure. When should I bring it by?" I asked a little curious to why they want to help.

"Anytime today would be perfect." He says and I mentally groan.

"Wanna go with me to get my Lamborghini?" I ask Jacob with a playful smile on my lips.

He cocks his eyebrow, "You mean your 1985 Ford Fiesta? Yeah ill go with you." He busts out laughing and I punch him in the shoulder.

"She thinks she a Lambo." I say referring to my car that I named Felicia when I got her 5 years ago.

We start walking towards La 'Push. We get out of sight of the Cullens' before I start bothering him.

"Ugh." "Hmph" Uhhhhh" I start blowing my lips and making noises before Jacob stops and looks back at me.

"Leah?" He asks.

"Yes Jacob oh mighty." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" He cocks his head to the side and watches me stumble through the forest towards him.

"I just don't feel like walking!" I say throwing my hands in the air being dramatic.

"Walking? You don't feel like walking? What in the world Leah would you like me to do?" He blows out a huff of air.

"Carry me." I state simply.

"Carry you? Im not carrying you." He starts walking again. "What the- Really Leah?" He asks after I jump on his back.

"Oh for real Jacob. You don't want to carry me fine, But im riding you." I say and wrap my arms around his neck.

Jacob carrys me for a while before we heard shuffling coming from our northwest. We see a wolf through the trees and recognize it to be Embry. He trauts up to us and raises his eye and his tounge rolls out.

"I don't feel like walking. So me being the queen I am got a ride from my faithful servant. Ouch! Why'd you pinch me?" I say slapping Jacob on the head.

"Im not your servant."

"Ahh but what you are saying is im a queen." I say and lean into Jacobs ear.

"Whatever." He says and hops so I bounce.

Embry snaps at my toes and I swat his head. "Quit you goofball." He does it again and I start giggling. "Run Jake!" I yell at him while trying to fight off Embrys attacks.

Jacob runs untill he reaches my house and rolls me on the ground before he starts tickling me himself. Embry still in wolf form is nibbling at my feet and stomach.

"Stop! Stop it!" I yell out in fits of laughter. The back door bangs open and we all look up to see Seth with wide red eyes. His breathing seems off which worrys me.

"Seth?" I slowly stand up and start walking to him. "Whats wrong?"

"Why are you leaving us Leah?" He asks. His hands are clenched into fist. I don't know if he is angry or hurt. He usually only has one emotion and its happy so for him to be showing anything else is hard to read. For most.. I being his sister know he is both angry and hurt.

I hear Embry whine behind me and I shake my head and look at Jacob for help.

He clears his throat to get the attention of the two boys who are now looking at me with hurt in there eyes. "Leah is going to be leaving us but it's not permanent. We should all meet tonight around eight at the beach so we can talk about it. Some changes will be made."

I turn back to Seth. "Seth I-"

"We will talk at the beach Leah." He interrupts and bounces off the porch into the wooded area and phases while running. Embry takes one more look at me then follows Seth.

Jacob walks up beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Eh, He wasn't _that _mad."

"We must not have been watching the same Seth. Lets get Felicia to the vampire layer." I say and walk up to my old reliable car.

Even though I know Seth is completely angry with me I still have about 30 before I have to face him so with a huge smile on my face I walk into the Cullens house.

"Well well did someone get laid or what?" Emmett says from across the room.

Just as im looking for something to throw at him Rose slaps him on the back of the head on her way to me. Our friendship kind of came out of no where. We literally where the last two standing on the field watching everyone play baseball and we looked at each other and expressed our hate for being drug out there and our utter dislike of most everyone there. Best enemy friends since.

Judging by the way the Cullens are smiling back at me I assume Edward told them about my leaving.

"Yes I did, but were not happy you're leaving us just happy that you want to find your own way." Edward says sitting on the couch with Ness monster. "Dont do that." He looks at me in disappointment. I mentally through my hands up. _Sorry you know I love the little brat. _I smile at Edwards squinted eyes.

I follow Rose out to the shop so she can look at my car.

"You should try to get a new car while your out living your new life." She smiles at me. I hop up on the table with all the tools and smile back at her. "I wont admit this to anyone else but im going to miss you. It's always nice to have someone you can talk shit to and not have to worry about if their feelings are going to get hurt."

"Yeah, but look you guys have my number and it wont be like you can't visit."

"Do you have any idea where your going to go?"

I actually thought about it, I have NO idea where im going I just know I don't want to be around here anymore. I just shook my head no to her. She nodded and left me, by the time I realized that I was alone she was back with a map of the United states.

"Point." She said simply and I understood. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I rose my trembling hand and waved it around and stuck out my pointer finger. I felt my finger touch a place on the map and I opened my eyes to see my new destination.

"New York. Not to bad." Rosalie said.

"No, To many people. Lets try again." I said and re-did the whole process before she could argue.

"Ok.. So Miami Florida?" She questions.

"Heck no its to hot and to far away. No. Again. Plus I don't really want to move to the east cost. Never even wanted to pass the Mississippi river if im honest."

"Ok then this is the last time. Third times the charm." She says and puts her hand over most of the east cost. "No takesy backseys this time. This is the one. So be prepared."

I nodded my head and slowly redid the process. This time slowly and deliberately I put my finger down. Before I opened my eyes I told myself this was it. This is the spot. This will be my new home. I open my eyes and see Rose looking at my hand questioningly.

"Really? Western Oklahoma it is." She says and cracks a small smile.

"Ehhhh! Im excited already. Ohh please say you'll come with me to look for a place and a job?" I say and put on my best puppy dog eyes. I mean where do you think Seth gets it from?

"Of course. Well check the weather there and see which day wold be best." She says and places the map behind her as Jacob walks in.

"Time for our precious talk with the pack." He says and pulls me down from he table. I wave bye to Rose and start my journey with Jacob to a bunch of crying and screaming and hugging... and that's just the best scenario. I look back at Rose waving back with a wicked smile on her face.


	4. New car

ROSEALIE P.O.V

I wave back at Leah as she and Jacob take their walk back to the beach. I have to hurry up and get started so I can be done bout time she decides to come back.

"EMMETT!" I yell out to him. He comes to a halt in front of me and gives me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Yes my love?" He questions.

I hold up the keys to Leah's car. "Take this crap and go crash it off a bridge."

He raises his brow at me. Just as he is about to speak Alice pulls up in a 2012 black Ford F-150. 4 doors of course. I just smile at him and wave my hand to tell him to go on.

I know Leah wont be to happy about this but come on. At least I didn't get her a brand new one. It's only a couple years old with under 50,000 miles on it. I mean she can't really drive that old hoopty down to Oklahoma. I don't even think it would go past Forks if im quit honest.

Alice jumps out of the truck and hands me the keys, " You know she's going to be pissed right?"

"Yeah well, I'll just tell her I crashed her car while going to get it fixed, It's not a complete lie. Emmett is crashing it as we speak." I smile back at my sister.

LEAH P.O.V

Walking down the beach to the rest of the pack I spot my brother sitting right at the edge of the water. He has his knees up to his chest and his head rested on his knees. I notice Embry and Quil sitting about 20 feet behind him on some logs poking at a fire.

Seth hears us coming and looks up. When he sees me he huffs out and throws a rock into the ocean. I look up at Jake and he looks down at me with a sad smile on his face and squeezes my arm a little. Seth gets up and walks over to Em and Quil and sits on a log. Me and Jake sit on the log opposite of them.

"Sooooo how has everyone been?" I say trying to warm up to the break. I really feel like im breaking up with someone doing this.

"Cut the shit Leah." Seth says as he looks over at me.

"Right. I'll get straight to the point then. I ,With the permission from the council and Jake, Have decided to leave for a bit. To get away from all of this. Get to know me a little better."

"And you planned on telling us this when?" Seth says and stands up.

Jake stands up too and puts his hands up. "We just talked about it today. It's not like this is something she's been plotting behind everyone's back."

"So when will you leave?" Embry asks.

"I havent got the dates settled out yet but with in the next couple of weeks?" uncertainty clouds my judgment. I see my little brother battling his emotions. "Say what you have to say Seth."

He cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow at me. "Ok, Why did everyone get to find out before me?"

"I didn't tell anyone but Jake and the council. I'm assuming mom told you when she got home. As for the Glitter family they have super hearing and can read minds sooo I didn't have much of a choice there."

He looked down at the fire while talking to me. "Yeah. Why didn't you tell me you were thinking about leaving us? I mean how long are you going to be gone? Where are you going? Is it something we did?" He paused and looked up at me. "Something I did?"

I jumped up and was standing in front of him in a split second. I slowly put my hands on his cheeks. I smiled up at him. Him being a good half a foot taller than me now. Even at 17 he had the face of a man. Taking on features that reminded me so much of our father. Even the way his hair fell. "Seth, Its nothing anyone did and it's not something anyone can do to make me change how I feel. I just feel like there's more out there to see and I want to see it before I come back and settle here for good. I love you bubba. Dont ever think you did anything to hurt me." I heard sniffling and looked back at Quil who was trying to keep it together. "Or either of you marshmallows." I said referring to Quil and Embry. I looked up at Jake and smiled. "I love all of you guys im not going to be gone forever."

"Plus," Jake pulled the attention from me when he spoke. "You guys will be going collage around here while she's gone."

My eyes when wide as I was waiting for his explanation. He laughed at us before he began again.

"I over heard the Cullens talking about what they could do for both of the packs since we all put our lives on the line. Edward must have pulled something from my head because he suggested putting the wolf's through school. Something that would help the community for when they came back. I agreed to it. I havent told Sam yet what they plan but it's mostly for the younger non-imprinted wolf's. Quil you can still go, Claire is still a baby and she doesn't require as much time so I don't want to hear your shit. You can go to a vo-tech if you want but you're doing something." He laughed out.

Everything was good after that. We sat out there for a couple more hours just talking and joking around. When Jake suggested we get back to the Cullens to pick up my car we all decided we would do more group activities together till I left and they started school. Which would be about the same time I would leave. They would be starting at the beginning of the new semester.

Quil stopped us before we all left. "Umm guys don't think of me as gay buttt I think we should have a pack sleep over the night before Leah leaves."

Nobody said anything at first, We all busted out laughing at the same time. I agreed with him though and said we should defiantly do something like that before I go.

Walking back to the Cullen Jake threw his arm around my shoulder again and this time I didn't try to pull it off of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Review and tell me what your thinking. More reviews faster chapters! Ask questions or suggest anything I love hearing ideas ! XOXO**


	5. Jimmy

EMBRY P.O.V

I'm telling the story of how I caught Quil and Claire in the middle of their princess play time. I look out and see Leah grabbing her chest with tears in her eyes. She leans over on Jake and covers her face with her hand. Jacob has his arm around her shoulder laughing into her hair. Seth sits beside them with the new camera he got to capture these moments before she leaves. He's been recording and taking pictures all night. Quil has this little smirk on his face as im telling my story. I want to remember this moment forever. I know she's not going to be gone forever but I also know we wont have another night like this until she comes back.

She leaves tomorrow and in a couple days I start college along with Seth and Jacob. Quil decided he would take the vo-tech route to stay closer to Claire. Me and Jacob are going to get our auto mechanics and engineering license and Seth to get his medical license. Quil is going to go for auto shop. When Leah goes to Oklahoma she said she was going to go for Special education.

Soon after 4AM we all drift off to sleep with the soft sounds of the ocean playing as our music. I wake up to hear moving in the tree line behind us. From the smell I can tell its Sam. I look over and see everyone sleeping so I head to the tree line.

"Hey sorry to bother you guys, Just checking to make sure everyone was ok out here." Sam says as I walk over to him. He's staring out at where we were laying and I shoot a look back and see exactly what he's staring at.

Its Leah and Jacob. I doubt they even realize it but they are cuddling. Her head is buried in his chest and his arm is wrapped around her. Seth a couple of feet away and Quil is.. Wait. I think Quil left. Probably to go be with Claire. That basted is the one who wanted this damn thing. I shake my head and go stand beside Sam.

"Oh, Ugh your good. Anything else man?" I ask as I see him shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah." He pulls out an envelope with Leah's name on it from his back pocket. "Do you think you can sneak this into Leah's bag. I would give it to her but I don't think I can say goodbye to her."

I take it from him and look at it. It's a bit heavy. I highly doubt that they are giving her money seeing as the Cullens already bought her a place to stay and new truck and is helping with her bills. Only helping because Leah really couldn't take much else from them. It was an honest fight trying to get her to take the house and the truck.

"Yeah. I'll make sure she gets it." I tell him. I watch him nod his head and retreat back into the forest with one longing look back at Leah.

I take my walk back to the beach side and look at Leah and Jacob again. I walk over to Seth and grab the camera and take one last picture. I know when she looks back at this she will not remember sleeping in Jacobs arms.

LEAH P.O.V

"Ok I know it isn't Oklahoma guys because the first one was from Mississippi and the other was from Michigan. They just live here."

"Ok Leah you never really been on a date before maybe they aren't that bad? Maybe your just setting your bar a little high." She says to me over the phone.

I snort out a laugh. "No Rose seriously. The first didn't even have a job. He sold drugs! And yes he told me that is what he did with his life. He lived with his brother and his brothers wife and three kids. In a two bedroom apt. And he was 30 for christ sakes. Oh and the other guy turns out he's engaged! His fiancé called me crying talking about he broke it off with her to be with me. After three days of talking. I told her he broke it off to be with himself!"

We busted out laughing. I've been in Oklahoma for five months now and decided im stable enough to start to date. I have a date tonight with a guy I met named Jimmy.

~ Flahback~

For a week straight I would be working this shift that I hated. It's not the people i worked with that i hated but the fact that this shift sucked balls. The shift I usually work hardly has people come though. I had time to do all my stuff and listen to music. On this shift it was constantly busy. People always coming in and out. I liked working at the truck stop don't get me wrong. It paid decent, you meet a lot of people and you get to see lots of crazy things.

Back to my day. It sucked. Night had finally came and I couldn't wait to get outside. Any reason at all to go I would. One I hated being in that store so long and two the stars out this way were definitely a sight to see. I mean what I am used to is beautiful to no comparison but these were differently beautiful. In it's on class range but still equal.

The girl I was working with was pointing outside to what I needed to do before I took my exit. I walk outside and see one of the big semi trucks parked and a guy messing with the wheels. As usual I talk to everyone so I went over to mess with the poor old man. I did need a reason to stay out here longer.

"Are you changing your tires?" I asked curiously to the man bent down.

He laughs and stands up. Towering over me. I follow his body as he stands to his full hight and look at his face. He has a hard hat on with a light shining on me so I can't see exactly what he looks like.

Laughing he ask me. "If I am are you going go to help me?"

I laugh back at him. "Well I could maybe help un-tighten the bolts but the tires are all on you."

He laughs back and turns off his light so I can see his face. My heart stopped. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. His face was sculpted to perfection. He had a straight nose and a skin colored mole on his nose. Right beside his eye. He had a square chin but it was just right. Not over bulky. He had sandy brown hair and a killer smile with graceful smile lines. He was perfect. And in that moment I was almost sure that I had imprinted.

We locked eyes for about 8 seconds before I realized where I was. I cleared my throat a little and let out a small fake laugh. "Haha. Well umm I'm going to get back to work. You have a great day." I waved and walked off to where I was to go to write down all these pointless numbers.

The whole way im thinking about him. How beautifully handsome he was. How tall he was. How strong this man looked. He couldn't be older than 27. And that's at most.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and start writing dow the numbers on my pad.

"What are you doing?" I hear behind me and I almost fall off of the thing im standing on to look at the numbers.

"My gosh you almost gave me a heart attack! You need to wear a bell." I tell him and laugh.

"Why did I scare you?"

"Well yes." I say and smile at him. He laughs back at me.

"Good because you scared me earlier."

We sat out there and talked for about 15 minutes. About everything that came to mind. We finally said our goodbyes and departed ways. I went back inside and told my coworker all about him. I even told her I think it was love at first sight. I seen him a couple of times after that and we always held up the line of people wanting to check out by talking for 15 minutes. I finally went back to my shift and I didn't see him for a while. Then He finally came in. And we talked for about 30 minutes. And then I seen him almost every day after that. Each time I thought to myself damn I should have gave him my number.

One night he came in and we did our usual talking and he left. Or so I thought. I had said out loud to my friend that I should have given him my number. She wrote my number down, Handed me the paper and said he was still outside. I looked and there he was. Messing with his tires. She pushed me out the door. That night changed everything. I gave him my number and we've been talking for about a week now. No crazy fiancé calling and he doesn't have a rep with drugs. And for once I actually have feelings again.

~ End of Flashback~

"Ok well this guy sounds different. I hope this one turns out better than the last two. remember third times the charm!" Rose said to me before hanging up.

Honestly I hope thrid times the charm also. I knew the minute I looked into his eyes that if I were to get to know him I would fall head over heels for him.

4 HOURS LATER

I smile at myself as I lean against the door. I now understand why girls in movies do this after a date. Its like letting go of all that pint up excitement from the date actually wears you out and you have to lean up against something to get it all together.

I look at my phone and groan. 27 missed calls from Rosalie. I take a deep breath and press the recall button right as my phone starts ringing. I smile and answer.

"Well hello I was just calling you back." I say as sweetly as I can into the phone. The screaming starts and I pull the phone away from my ear.

"What the hell? Do you understand how worried sick I've been? Or how many times I've called? I was about to call the towns police and have them search all over for you. I was about to leave here and run to Oklahoma to make sure your ok. I mean sure your a shifter but I worry. Goodness. I punched my damned husband in the face trying to make a break for it out the door. Did you know they had the nerve to tell me that you didn't need-"

"Theres going to be a second date." I cut her off and say. The line went dead and I thought for sure I had lost the call.

"Theres going to be a second date?" Rose says excitedly. "We've got a keeper" She yells to whoever is in the house with her. I hear distant yells and hoots and laughter.

I cant help but laugh with them. Nobody could have told me that the Cullens would be my family. And not even Alice could tell me the hell I was about to be put through here in Oklahoma.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yes I just delivered 2 chapters in less than 2 hours. So yeah. A little bit of reviews would surely help me pop some more out soon (:**


End file.
